


More

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban's got the best qualifying result of his F1 career, and his day is about to get even better...





	More

Not even the cold rain could dampen Esteban’s spirits.

He might not be heading to the qualifying press conference, but tomorrow he was going to start third on the grid. Esteban bounced along the paddock, his grin so wide that it threatened to split his face in two. People were scurrying around him, all desperate to congratulate him, and he soaked it all up.

It didn’t look like his grin could get any bigger when he entered the media pen, but then he saw his boyfriend, and his dorky smile shone out, the one that made him look like a love-struck teenager. His eyes sparkled, and he rushed over to congratulate Lance, his heart racing when he saw Lance’s smile.

An impulsive little part of him wanted to lean in and kiss Lance, but he made do with just resting his hands on Lance’s waist, a gesture which he hoped showed Lance that he cared.

He was going to have wait until later to show Lance exactly how much he loved him, but it would be worth the wait.

*

Esteban glanced at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, the minutes slowly creeping by as he waited for Lance.

The rain was still drizzling outside, and there was a chill in the air, but that was the perfect excuse to snuggle up under the duvet.

He kept reading through the messages over and over again, his heart fluttering as he saw those three little words. Nothing compared to hearing Lance whisper it to him when they were curled up together, but seeing it written down gave him a rush, concrete proof of their love.

The knock at the door had him grinning, and he bounced out of bed, rushing towards the door as his heart pounded. He checked that the room was tidy enough, and that the ‘supplies’ were hidden away under the pillow.

Esteban didn’t want to presume, but it felt like tonight was the night, and he hoped that Lance felt the same.

So far there had been lots of kisses and passionate grinding, as well as a couple of blow jobs, Lance’s attempts much more successful than his own, which thankfully they could both laugh about now. But the longer they were together the more Esteban wanted to know what it felt like to have Lance’s big thick cock inside him. Just the thought of it had his cock twitching, and a second knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

He realised that he had been standing by the door staring into space, and he rushed to open the door, not even bothering to check that it was Lance on the other side of it.

The sight of Lance’s smile made him weak at the knees, and he dragged Lance into the room, pouncing on him the second that the door clicked shut, pressing Lance against the wall and kissing him passionately.

He could taste coffee on Lance’s lips, with a hint of sweetness, and Esteban licked into his mouth, the weeks of separation fading away as Lance’s hand slid into his jeans, taking his breath away.

Esteban nuzzled at the side of Lance’s neck, trailing little kisses up to his ear so that he could whisper, “I want you.”

“You have me.” Lance tilted Esteban’s head up so that he could gaze into his eyes, and Esteban felt like his soul was laid bare in front of him.

“I want you inside me.” Esteban froze, his grin plastered on his face as he waited for Lance to react, but the blush on his cheeks said it all.

“I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Neither have I. But there’s a first time for everything.” Esteban reached out for Lance’s hand, leading him to the bed on trembling legs, and it wasn’t until they were standing by the side of it that Lance finally spoke.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to be wearing less clothes.” Lance’s cheeky grin shone out, and Esteban nodded, rushing to unzip his hoodie as Lance pulled off his jumper, revealing lots of soft skin and toned muscles.

“Less clothes good.” Esteban dragged his eyes over Lance, the bulge in his jeans now showing, and he tugged at the button, using it to pull him into a messy kiss. Lance’s breathless moans went straight to his cock, and Esteban rushed to wriggle out of his jeans. As much as he wanted to savour every second, the thought of waiting made him want to scream with frustration.

Lance broke the kiss so that he could catch his breath, and Esteban dropped to his knees, helping Lance out of his jeans as he showered him with gentle kisses, deliberately avoiding his hard cock as he pushed him back onto the bed.

It was awkward pulling the bunched jeans off from around Lance’s ankles, and they both ended up giggling as Esteban threw the offending clothing across the room, leaving them draped over the small desk.

Esteban pulled down his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free, and he loved the way that Lance’s eyes went wide at the sight of it. He paused for a second, the feelings overwhelming him, but he knew that he wanted to do this, that he wanted Lance.

Crawling onto the bed, he shuffled along until he was lying alongside Lance, both of them on their sides, staring into each other’s eyes.

Esteban was sure that he could get lost in Lance’s deep brown eyes, and he stroked his fluffy hair back from his forehead, delighting in the intimacy of the moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Ready to do this?” Esteban grinned as he reached under his pillow, sliding out the lube and condoms that were hiding there, and Lance bit his lip, unable to hide his smile.

Lance picked up the lube, fascinated by the way that the liquid moved in the bottle, and Esteban draped his leg over his hip, making space for him as he leant in for a gentle kiss.

The feeling of Lance’s slick fingers pressing at his hole had him rock hard, and he took a deep breath as Lance pressed inside him, still kissing at his slack lips while Esteban adjusted to the feeling. It was unlike anything he could have imagined, the initial shock of the intrusion giving way to pleasure as Lance nudged against that spot, slowly moving his finger as Esteban relaxed under his touch.

Esteban buried his head against Lance’s shoulder, unable to focus on anything apart from the feeling of Lance inside him, his arms wrapped around his neck as his whimpers turned to needy moans.

“More.”

Please and thank you were long gone from his vocabulary, the only words he was going to need were more, faster, and harder.

Lance held his cheeks apart as he slid another finger in, and the stretch had him moaning in pleasure, his hard cock rubbing against Lance’s as he begged for more.

“I love you.” Lance slid a third finger in as he kissed away all of Esteban’s breathless gasps, their foreheads resting together as Esteban gave an experimental squeeze, clenching around Lance’s fingers and sending a spark of pleasure through his body.

“Ready?”

Esteban nodded, his eyes wide as Lance slid his fingers out, and he clung on to him as Lance fumbled with the condom wrapper. His slick fingers weren’t able to get the little foil square open, and Esteban came to his rescue, tearing it open with his teeth as Lance looked impressed.

Lance’s cock felt solid under his touch, and Esteban growled at the thought of it inside him, adding extra lube before shuffling closer, staring into Lance’s eyes as he felt the searing heat of his cock pressing at his hole.

Esteban pushed back against him, the blunt tip feeling huge in comparison to his fingers, and he winced as Lance’s cock stretched him wide, the stab of pain giving way to sheer pleasure as he nudged against his prostate.

Lance bottomed out in one slow thrust, and by the time their bodies were pressed together, Esteban was desperate for more.

He rocked his hips, encouraging Lance to move, moaning out loud as he went in for a sloppy kiss, his cock brushing against Lance’s stomach and pushing him closer to the edge, a dizzying orgasm waiting to be released.

“Faster.”

Lance picked up the pace, grabbing at Esteban’s hips as he thrust into him, Esteban’s movements uncoordinated as he rushed closer to his climax, his whole body screaming for its release as he felt his muscles twitch.

He came with a jolt, his ears ringing as Lance shuddered inside him, prolonging his orgasm as he clung to Lance, the warmth of his body comforting. Lance was stroking his back, whispering sweet nothings as Esteban came down off his high, and it wasn’t until Lance was looking into his eyes that Esteban found the ability to speak.

“Feel good?”

“Amazing.” Esteban grinned as he clenched around Lance’s half-hard cock, squeezing him out as they both gasped. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can you stay tonight?”

“I have to sneak out early, but I can stay.” Lance kissed at the end of his nose, and Esteban blushed, still grinning from his orgasm.

“Good.” Esteban leant in for a kiss, aware of the sticky mess he’d made that was starting to crust over.

“We should get washed.”

“I’m comfy here.” Esteban pouted, and Lance grinned, the love shining out. He got a good view as Lance walked over to the bathroom, and an equally good view when he returned with a cloth, carefully cleaning him up before cuddling back in next to him.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

“All my dreams have already come true.” Esteban stuck his tongue out as Lance giggled, a yawn escaping his lips as he rested his head against Lance’s shoulder, his leg still draped over his hip.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it really.”

“I love all of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
